Tus intenciones
by otk.chn
Summary: Porque para Ryusaki es amor, y la intención de ella es darle una buena bienvenida.No todos los días Ryoma vuelve de América, no siempre se le acercaba a él para ofrecerle "eso".


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

**Tus intenciones **

__Capitulo único__

Las hojas de los árboles caían, la poca luz que cedía por las cortinas de su cuarto se posaba en sus ojos cerrados, y sus brazos ni siquiera podían moverse para taparlos, estaba cansada, en la noche había estudiado para el examen de ingles. Y ahora llegaría tarde. En un suave movimiento, su rostro quedo hacia el lado de la mesa de noche, y sus ojos se entreabrieron, para después pasar a un tamaño mucho mayor, y lleno de asombro.  
-¡oh Kami, llegaré tarde!- corrió por toda la casa causando estragos por allí y por allá, y en pocos minutos ya estaba tomando camino a toda prisa hacia la escuela, primer día de su ultimo año de preparatoria, y para la universidad al siguiente, claro que, llegando tarde desde el primer día a la Seishun Gakuen, ya comenzaba a dudar.

-*-*-

En cambio, a unas cuadras más abajo, un chico de ojos ámbares no iba a llegar tarde, estaba despierto desde las 6:00 y entraban a las 8:00, pero, tan temprano, siendo él, parecía sorprendente porque acostumbraba despertarse a las 7:59. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba, pero después de todo, tenia cierta curiosidad por saber que sería de sus amigos después de tres años viviendo en América. No es que él los extrañara, para nada, era solo curiosidad…_enferma curiosidad._

-Ryoma ya desp…- bueno, era realmente raro encontrarlo sentado en su cama, concentrado en una pelota de tenis, sostenida en sus manos.- ¿que haces despierto?- habló de nuevo.  
-Mmm- Se levantó, y se dirigió al baño…A su madre no se le hizo extraño que la ignorara.

-*-*-

Salía de su casa a toda prisa, después de haber sido molestado por su padre un gran rato-la causa, el insomnio- como _casi _todas las mañanas-cuando no se quedaba dormido-  
Demonios, si hace tres años al despedirse de su amigos, y _compañeras, _le hubiesen dicho que se sentiría ansioso por un reencuentro hubiera golpeado a esa persona-mujer no, claramente- con su pelotita de tenis, es decir, cualquier pelotita de tenis, ninguna en especial…_no esa_…_obviamente._

_-*-*-  
_

El llegar al colegio fue rápido, y entre su camino iba recordando cada una de las veces que compartió con aquellos chicos. Era una lástima no poder compartir con ellos su vuelta a Tokio…-pensamiento eliminado al ver la entrada principal del colegio-

Vio a lo lejos dos trenzas, en medio de miles de estilos de peinados, de colores de cabellos, deberían estar en la universidad...en clases. Allí estaba Eiji encima de Oishi, Kaoru peleando con Momo, Fuji con Kawamura, y Sadaharu hablando con lo que al principio reconoció como Ryusaki nieta, y claro, la inseparable gritona con el chico que se pavoneaba del mejor. Por un momento logró recordar a Katsuo y a Kashiro también. Kunimitsu no se encontraba.

La vio acercarse a paso lento, tal vez fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Lo recuerdas Ryusaki?-

- Ha…Hai Ryoma-kun- Susurrando al igual que él, le contestó con timidez. Ryoma cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió miraba el cielo. Acercó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su raquetero, y sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de sus amigos sacó una pelotita de tenis de allí.

-El número uno del mundo, Ryusaki-

-Ya…ya lo sabía, p…pero, era obvio Ryoma-kun. Siempre…siempre siendo el número uno- Se cernió un asombroso silencio en la escena –un poco extraño siendo una escuela con adolescentes revoltosos dentro- _Cuando Ryoma está ansioso, suele hacer lo que está haciendo…relame sus labios. _Se escuchó un susurro por parte de Inui, _hay una probabilidad del 91% de que él desee algo con la pequeñaja. _Todo el equipo sonrió juguetonamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

* * *

Ser alumno de la entrenadora traía sus comodidades, como que el primer día no hubo clases para los que seguían en Seigaku-claro esta, que se encontraban en el club-, o como que los chicos de la universidad –prácticamente todo el equipo- no recibieran reclamo alguno por tratarse de "entrenamiento"…instruido en esa secundaria quien sabe por qué.  
Después de pasadas unas horas en la –hasta el momento desconocida- GRAN oficina de Ryusaki mayor divirtiéndose y hablando anécdotas ,riéndose de cualquier estupidez, un ejemplo, el hecho de que estaban ahí desde las 8:00 am y la reunión a como iba, seguro terminaría como a las 8 pm.

Ya exagerando en verdad el horario extendido de la reunión se hizo necesario abandonar la escuela, pequeños grupos se formaban para partir por distintos puntos de la ciudad, con eso de que nadie quería acompañar a Momo y a Eiji a seguir la "parranda".

* * *

-Gracias por traerme, Ryoma-kun-

-De nada.- La miró a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. No tartamudeaba como ésta mañana.- Nos veremos mañana.

Lo vio girar sobre sus talones, y haciendo de acoplo de todo su valor se aventuró a pronunciar.

-No- Susurró apenada. Él se giró hacia ella, escéptico.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con mofa ladeando la comisura de sus labios.

-Quédate- Murmuro poniéndose sonrosadita e inflando los carrillos, que si no fuera por ser _él, _hasta reiría porque en verdad se veía tierna. –Solo un rato más- Le asombraba más que no tartamudeara que el hecho de escuchar aquella petición de la chica.- Por favor.- Le miró y sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

Se acercó hasta las escalinatas en donde ella descansaba a lo alto, tres escalones arriba ella removía sus manos inquieta. Se decidió a subir.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones…Ryusaki?- El vaho que dejo su aliento en la pequeña oreja de ella fue suficiente para que sintiera como sus piernas temblaban. Sonrío imperceptiblemente ante ese "logro".

-Dar…darte la bien…darte la bienvenida…Ryoma-kun- Le dijo apartando la mirada.- Mi madre…ella no está.- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, de esas sorpresas que a uno lo ponen nervioso, pero que le producen –Echizen lamió sus labios…- ansiedad.-No llegará ésta noche.

Por lo que tenia entendido, Ryusaki vivía con su madre, nadie más…ni padres, hermanos, _entrenadoras. _SOLITA…Rozó sus labios con la mejilla y tomándola desprevenida ella se sobresalto al contacto.

-No deberías apresurarte…Sakuno- Ryusaki lo miro perdida y se abrazó a él. Por segunda vez en el día –aunque de hecho, ya era de noche- cerró los ojos y miro al cielo…Necesitaría paciencia para aguantar la grosería pervertida de su padre, y las burlas de Momo y Eiji, también los datos de Inui, y bueno, en realidad cuando querían hacer burla de alguien, hasta el siempre temple de Oishi se les unía…le esperaba un largo año si quería tener a Ryusaki entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañé, Ryoma-kun, es todo.

-Yo también te extrañé Ryusaki- _Pero no por eso debo aceptar el sexo. Al menos no hoy. _Pensó con una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora entremos, te enseñaré lo que es el toqueteo.  
Era increíble como Ryusaki adquiría tan rápidamente el tono rojizo en la tez de sus mejillas. _Increíblemente adorable. _  
Sakuno se dejó entrar por inercia, no todos los días Ryoma volvía de América, no siempre le ofrecía sexo que él negara, particularmente hablando, no pensó ser enseñada al _toqueteo. _Pero sobretodo, nunca se esperó ese _Aishiteru._


End file.
